


Star

by batty29



Category: Original Work
Genre: A reminder that you matter, Gen, Hope, Poetry, Self-Worth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty29/pseuds/batty29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reminder that you matter, despite everything. You really do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel depressed or insecure or like you aren't worth anything, you are.

No matter what,

 My Dear,

Please,

 Remember that,

You are,

A

 Shimmering,

Shining,

Star,

&

You,

Despite Your Mistakes,

Despite Your Past,

Despite Everything,

Are,

Always,

Always,

Worth it,

&

If You feel that You are Burning to the ground,

Rise from the Ashes,

And Shake the Uncertainty from your clothes,

Become that Brightness you’ve always longed to be,

Be the Wonder in the World,

You,

Are,

A,

Star

**Author's Note:**

> If you need someone to talk to, feel free to email- battyideas29@gmail.com
> 
> -Lots of love,  
>  Batty


End file.
